


Barry Allen Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Barry Allen imagines and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Barry Allen / Reader, Barry Allen / You, Barry Allen x Reader, Barry Allen x You
Kudos: 15





	Barry Allen Imagines

You were missing gifts. The last few weeks had been sent planning and prepping to ensure that Team Flash got at least one day out of the year and you managed to forget the last few gifts. Wincing as you looked at the clock and realised there wasn’t enough time to go last minute shopping.

“Hey, sorry I’m late but I’m here to help.” Barry said as he rushed through the door. You smiled and hugged him as he looked over the mess of Joe’s living room.  
“Before you help me here, I need some Flash, help.” You explained and his smile fell. “The store closes in five minutes, it’s across town and I have two gifts left before tomorrow.” You explained quickly as you helped out a list. “Will you help me go Christmas shopping?”   
He vanished in a blur, leaving you to tidy up. “Done, got the last ones.” He said as he re-appeared a few minutes later.  
“Thank you! Now we can decorate.” You said happily as you took the bag he was holding out and hugged him.

“So we’re all prepared for this non superhero holiday we’ve been promised.” Barry said as he started opening up boxes of decorations.  
“As long as Central Cities bad guys comply. We should have the perfect day.” You said and chuckled when he snickered at your comment.  
“We can hope.” He muttered with a smile.


End file.
